A Blazin Aura Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: A sassy Riolu named Tyler is seeking for a new female mate but he was unsuccessful at first...until the time he befriend a female Vulpix named Kyla along the way. Will he be a helping hand for her daring quest in exchange for a offer that he can't refuse? Filled with words that never yet expected by these characters, witness the lemon story of Tyler and Kyla! Rated M for a lemon.


_**This will be my second Pokemon romance story. This story by the way is a popular since this is will be the shipping/lemon of a Riolu and a Vulpix. By the way, i really adored Riolu a lot since he will be my inspiration while i'm serving the recent air campaign for Strike Fighters Israel, codenamed "Operation Anubis". Please enjoy and R&amp;R, everyone!**_

* * *

A sassy Riolu named Tyler was foraging some berries, apples and seeds for him and his family. He continued to do this quests for years. Even though he had a lot of friends, he was a loner since he didn't have a former mate all the time.

One day, Tyler was taking a stroll in the forest. In his stroll, he took a rest in the shade. He was thinking about for a mate for himself...

"I wish that i have a former mate someday." - Tyler though to himself -

He turned his head and he then saw a glimpse of a very beautiful Pokemon. He silently sneaks around and he realized that it was a very beautiful Vulpix. The fox-like Pokemon had a very alluring pair of emerald eyes, a very heartwarming reddish-brown fur and a slender frame. He was so infatuated by this...

"Oh, Arceus. She's so damn beautiful." - Tyler said to himself -

As he gazed on, the Vulpix finally noticed him. She was surprised by him...

"W-Who are you?" - the Vulpix asked, timidly -

"I'm Tyler. What's your name?" - Riolu introduced with a question -

"I'm Kyla. Nice to meet you." - Kyla introduced herself -

"Nice to meet you too, Kyla. What are you doing here?" - Tyler asked -

"I'm just foraging something." - Kyla replied -

"Berries? Apples? Seeds?" - Tyler asked -

"No, Tyler. Something more precious." - Kyla replied -

"Oh, ok. So you're looking for some treasure, eh?" - Tyler asked, grinning -

"Yeah. Something like that, Tyler." - Kyla replied -

"Would you like some help? I will help you find some treasure for you." - Tyler said -

"Really, Tyler?" - Kyla asked -

"Of course, Kyla. I would like to help you out on your daring quest of yours." - Tyler replied, grinning -

Kyla blushed and she nodded. Both of them then began to find some treasure. They searched every field, forest and rivers for any precious treasure. As they continued on, Tyler gave most of his support to Kyla in the efforts. Kyla began to have feelings with him and so also Tyler...

"I wonder what Kyla will give me when i done her daring quest?" - Tyler though to himself -

He kept on pondering about that. By sunset, they stumbled into a beach. There, they found all the treasure that they were looking for. Tyler and Kyla was very excited indeed as they collected precious pearls in the sand. As they continued, Tyler know a way to give Kyla a surprise that she wanted...

"Kyla, give me all of the pearls that you collected in your paws and close your eyes for a moment." - Tyler said -

"Ok, Tyler." - Kyla replied -

She gave all of the pearls and she closed her eyes. Moments later, Tyler told Kyla that he's done to something...

"Ok, Kyla. Open your eyes." - Tyler said -

Kyla opened her eyes and she saw a pearl necklace created by Tyler. She was very elated...

"T-Tyler, it's beautiful." - Kyla said -

"I know that you will gonna love this, Kyla." - Tyler replied -

Tyler then approached Kyla to apply it to her neck. Once he done that, he realized that she looked more beautiful than ever when she wore that...

"Man, you look more beautiful in that." - Tyler said -

"Really?" - Kyla asked -

"Yeah. So beautiful that you might be mated by others." - Tyler replied, grinning -

"What did you say? Did you say "mated?" - Kyla asked, seriously -

Tyler didn't realized that he said the wrong words since he wasn't considerate enough. He covered his mouth with his paws from saying it...

"Damn! I'm busted!" - Tyler though to himself -

Tyler was so silent due to that. Kyla then asked him...

"Tyler, you're going to deceive me badly...aren't you?" - Kyla asked -

"N-N-No, Kyla. You got it wrong indeed. I'm just helping you with your daring quest and i will not gonna mean you any harm." - Tyler replied -

"If you want to prove that, follow me." - Kyla requested -

Tyler swallowed a big lump on his throat and he expecting the worse. He followed Kyla into a cave. He entered it's deeper parts and he saw Kyla using her mouth to illuminate the cave with some few flames in the cave's ceiling. She then turned to Tyler...

"So you said that i might get mated by others when i'm wearing this necklace, eh?" - Kyla asked -

"Uhh...Yes, Kyla. I said that recklessly." - Tyler replied -

"Imagine if you were the one who will do that." - Kyla said -

"What? What do you mean, Kyla?" - Tyler asked -

"Oh, you don't know? Well, you're going to find it out...while we make love in here." - Kyla replied, seductively -

She then gave him a very deep and forcible kiss to his mouth. Tyler was so surprised by this but he later enjoyed it since this will be his first kiss of his life. The kiss continued for a few minutes before Kyla broke the kiss...

"If you're ready, show me what you got." - Kyla said, seductively -

"Oh, hell yeah!" - Tyler replied, snickering -

Kyla laid on the sand with Tyler on top of her. She could now prepare for the inevitable. She could now feel Tyler's length getting aroused. She was now sweating profusely. Tyler then slowly claimed her wall. He was instantly bewildered with such pleasure since he was now mating her. As he thrusted her further, both of them shuddered when Tyler finally felt his length hitting Kyla's barrier. Kyla was preparing for it...

"Tyler, tell me if you're ready." - Kyla groaned -

"Ok, Kyla." - Tyler replied -

He prepared to claim her virginity...

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

He then thrusted deep inside her forcibly. Kyla was expecting such pain that she experienced. As it continued, blood began to leak out of her...

"Tyler, please continue and let's get on with it!" - Kyla said -

Tyler nodded and he began to thrust his length in and out. As he pumping continued, their virginity was finally disappearing. Kyla was being thrusted by her lover repeatedly that each time Tyler thrusted, she could only moan in pleasure. Her eyes were slightly closed and her tongue is now hanging out of the side of her mouth. Tyler was also crazied by his first mating experience and he applied more and more strength to his thrusts. 3 minutes passed, Tyler could feel something building inside of him and so also Kyla's. Both of them were now expecting the inevitable moment that they will expected...

"K-Kyla, I can't h-hold it for much l-longer! I'm c-close!" - Tyler exclaimed -

"Tyler, s-spill it i-inside of me! Spill it a-all inside of m-me!" - Kyla replied, groaning loudly -

"Ok, K-Kyla. Here it g-goes!" - Tyler replied -

Tyler thrusted Kyla several more times before he wedged it deeply into her and came. As hot, thick ropes of Tyler's seed exploded inside of her, Kyla didn't able to handle it anymore. She followed on her climax after Tyler climaxed. After Tyler shot more than 10 hot ropes, he and Kyla finally finished their lovemaking. Tyler removed his length from her and he collapsed beside her...

"Wow...you're so wild, Tyler." - Kyla said -

"Yeah. That's right, Kyla. This is so damn good!" - Tyler replied -

Tyler and Kyla then kissed with each other one last time before they passed out. Kyla still had her pearl necklace on her neck. Tyler and Kyla finally mated with each other but little that they know that width Kyla's seed-coated walls, a new life had finally began.

* * *

_**This is the end of lemon story. Tyler and Kyla finally make love at the end but they didn't know that their lovemaking moment will lead them to a more exciting experience for both of them. This is GunpowderBeserker...Signing out!**_


End file.
